Set Instructions
A collection of Adobe Reader files in .pdf format. These are gathered from the Lego instruction cache for ease of access. Split Mountain - Instructions Retail Sets *7700 - Stealth Hunter - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7701 - Grand Titan - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7702 - Thunder Fury - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7703 - Fire Vulture - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7704 - Sonic Phantom - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7705 - Gate Assault - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7706 - Mobile Defense Tank - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7707 - Striking Venom - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7708 - Uplink - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7709 - Sentai Fortress - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7711 - Sentry I - Main:( ) - Alternate:() Exclusive Sets *7712 - Supernova - Main:( ) - Alternate:() *7713 - Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning - Main:( ) - Alternate:() Promotional Sets *5965 - Exosuit - Main:( ) *5966 - Glider - Main:( ) *5967 - Walker - Main:( ) Combo Models *7700-7701 - Mountain Warrior - Main:( ) *7702-7703 - Raging Storm - Main:( ) BrickMaster Magazine Models *BrickMaster Combo: 7700-7703 - Blazing Hunter - Main:() and Robot Reaper - Main:() *BrickMaster Combo: 7706-7709 - Magnalink - Main:() *BrickMaster Combo: 7701-7890 - Emergency Response Mech - Main:() *BrickMaster Alternate: 7709 - Blightrunner - Main:() Golden City - Instructions Retail Sets *8100 - Cyclone Defender - Main:( ) *8101 - Claw Crusher - Main:( ) *8102 - Blade Titan - Main:( ) *8103 - Sky Guardian - Main:( ) *8104 - Shadow Crawler - Main:( ) *8105 - Iron Condor - Main:( ) *8106 - Aero Booster - Main:( ) *8107 - Fight for the Golden Tower - Main:( ) - Alternate:( ) *8108 - Mobile Devastator - Main:() - Alternate:( ) Exclusive Sets *7714 - Golden Guardian - Main:( ) *7721 - Combat Crawler X2 - Main:( ) Promotional Sets *3870 - Red Walker - Main:( ) *3871 - White Flyer - Main:( ) *3872 - Robo Chopper - Main:( ) *3885 - Mini Jet Fighter - Main:( ) *3886 - Green Exo Fighter - Main:( ) *!!!CANCELLED!!! 3887 - Error Entry - Main:() - Cancelled early design stage Combo Models *8100-8102-8103 - Sky Titan - Main:( ) *8101-8104-8105 - Iron Crusher - Main:( ) Deep Jungle - Instructions Retail Sets *8111 - River Dragon - Main:( ) *8112 - Arachnoid Stalker - Main:( ) *8113 - Assault Tiger - Main:( ) *8114 - Chameleon Hunter - Main:( ) *8115 - Dark Panther - Main:( ) *!!!CANCELLED!!! 8116 - Jungle Thrasher - Main:() - Cancelled late design stage *8117 - Storm Lasher - Main:( ) *8118 - Hybrid Rescue Tank - Main:( ) *!!!CANCELLED!!! ???? - (unnamed Hikaru remote turtlebot) - Main:() - Cancelled early design stage *!!!CANCELLED!!! ???? - (unnamed base playset) - Main:() - Cancelled early design stage Combo Models *8111-8114 - Deep Jungle Human Combo Model 1 (Tripod) - Main:( ) *8112-8115 - Deep Jungle Robot Combo Model 1 (Scorpion) - Main:( ) *8113-8114 - Deep Jungle Human Combo Model 2 (Biped) - Main:( ) *8115-8117 - Deep Jungle Robot Combo Model 2 (Humanoid) - Main:( ) Lego Club Magazine Models *8113-8114 - Assault Tiger Alpha - Main:( ) Category:Robots Category:Robot (Faction) Category:Humans Category:Human (Faction) Category:Battle Machines Category:Small Battle Machines Category:Small Structures Category:Sets Category:Fortresses Category:Exo-Force Category:Exo-Suits Category:Instructions Category:Vehicles